Classroom Seduction
by Nutmeg49
Summary: Draco is doing a detention, when the person he least expects makes an appearance. What will happen. Rated M to be safe. Please don't let the title and summary deter you. I'm new and suck at writing titles and summaries. DM/HG. NOT PWP! One-shot.


**A/N: This fic is for my friend Melanie's (May La Nee) birthday! It's a bit late, but she loved it so I hope you will all like it aswell. Thank you so much to my friend Sarah for reading this and pointing out all my mistakes(I made a lot considoring I wrote this at 3am). Constructive Criticism welcomed. But It's my first fic so please be gentle =)**

**And on with the story......**

She walked into the classroom where he was doing a detention for McGonagall. The old bat had left him, saying that she trusted he would finish before leaving. He could have guaranteed that she would somehow know if he left or not. So he stayed. And he worked. She had set him to practicing one of the transfigurations he had had trouble with that day.

He sat tapping the pincushion on his desk. He had no problem with the hedgehog to a pincushion spell. But it was reversing it that was his problem. Suddenly he felt a hand brush his. She grabbed his wand hand, and as he muttered the spell, moved his hand fluidly. A faint humming sounded, and in a matter of seconds he had a hedgehog scuttling around his desk. He turned around speechless, and was about to ask what the hell she was thinking, but was cut short when he turned and found her nose an inch away from his. She smiled at him, looking down through her eyelashes.

Every cell in his body was screaming for him to push her away, or to scream at her or hex her. Or just do... something! But he was rooted to the spot. He couldn't move. His grey eyes stared into her brown ones. She didn't break his gaze. Her eyes were amazing. He could have stared at them forever.

Suddenly she moved her hand from his, and swept it up his arm and onto his shoulder. His heart jumped like it had been hit by lightening. The smile dropped from her face and she moved forward hesitantly. This became too much for Draco, who grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her towards him. His lips met hers, and he fell, hard, fast, and long. She let out a soft sigh, and parted her mouth allowing him to enter. His tongue gently probed hers, scared that she would come to her senses. He didn't want this to end.

He stood up, and moved her so that she was sitting on the desk, and he was standing in between her legs. She tangled her hand in his long blonde hair, and kissed him with such passion that he thought he was going to collapse there and then. He moved his hands down her neck and onto her slender shoulders, never once breaking the kiss. She sighed and moved so she was kissing his cheek, moving slowly down to his neck, and then onto his collarbone. A rush of air escaped as he sighed, and he began very tentatively to caress her breasts, making sure he wouldn't hurt her.

She moaned gently in response and moved her hands down to his sides pulling him closer than he had ever thought possible. He knew he was hard, and he was pressing up against her, but she didn't seem to care. If anything, she moaned harder.

He took a chance and moved his hands down, slipping them very slightly to skim his hands along her waist and hips. The feel of her bare skin spurred him on and he kissed her again, with full force this time. He moaned as she returned the kiss as passionately as he had. Her hands moved to push the cloak from around his shoulders and he reached up to unclasp it, letting the pin fall to the floor with the cloak. She unbuttoned his shirt with nimble fingers, and he felt shivers running down his spine when she touched his bare skin.

He did the same to her, removing her shirt slowly, and when it was lying on the floor he kissed his way slowly down her neck to her chest, stopping just over her heart. He looked up at her through his hair, and saw that she was sitting back with a look of pure bliss on her face. He took that as a "yes continue" and gently unclasped her bra, letting her breasts free. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked it slowly before bringing his mouth back up to meet hers. She kissed him gladly. Moving her hands down to the front of his trousers, she stroked his length, which was when he lost all coherent thought.

They were fumbling with clothes, neither willing to go all the way, but neither willing to let go of the feeling, the need to release. She grabbed a hold of his crotch and started rubbing it slowly and sensually. His hand found his way up her skirt until he felt the edge of her underwear, and he began to rub, feeling her moan softly in approval of what he was doing. He leaned against her as they both worked each other, until finally he found his release, an earth-shattering sensation that almost made him cry out. He wasn't selfish though, and he worked on her until he felt her release as well, biting into his shoulder until it stopped.

He made to put his arms around her, but she shoved him away, starting to redress herself.

"Not a chance. I came here for a reason" She stated, eyeing him coolly.

"What reason is that?" He asked her, anger bubbling up in him. _She tricked me didn't she_?

"Harry and Ron bet me that I couldn't seduce you. I said that I could" she replied smiling slightly.

He stood there, not believing what he was hearing.

"Are you fucking kidding me Granger. What the fuck. You complete and utter bitch!" He said, a touch of anger coming to his voice. How dare she do that to him.

"Don't be such a baby, you would have done it to me. Now, I best be going. Goodbye Draco" she said teasingly, waggling her fingers at him.

She turned and walked slowly from the room. He stood there in a state of undress, to shocked to even think about redressing himself. Hermione Granger, the mudblood, had gotten the best of him. He couldn't believe it.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. 'Oh shit...' he thought.

"MR. MALFOY, put on your clothes this INSTANT" Professor McGonagall screamed at him.

"I am going to kill that witch. No one gets the best of a Malfoy" Draco stated, pulling on his clothes and stalking out of the room.

"You may have won this round, but the war is just beginning."


End file.
